


Lestrade's Surprise

by bluecoin



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:50:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9295103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluecoin/pseuds/bluecoin
Summary: Lestrade has a rough day at work until a special lady comes over.





	

    To begin with Clara receives a text from Lestrade saying," Can you come over to my office?" " Sure my handsome", Clara says back. " Thanks", Lestrade sends back. She's wondering in her mind," Why he wants me to come?" "Maybe he's having a bad day and needs me to cheer him up", she thinks to herself.

    Clara then puts on her best. She puts on a short red dress on and heels. Plus she doesn't have underwear on. Other thing is that she's wearing red lipstick and makeup done really nice.

    She arrives there and walks like she's going on a man hunt. She knocks and enters. " Hi, handsome", she says. "Hey babes", Lestrade says. " What you need?", Clara asks. " I'm not feeling well and need you to help me feel better", Lestrade says.

    Clara then walks up behind him and starts to rub his shoulders and back. "Like that", Lestrade says. "Like my outfit?", Clara asks. " Sure looks sexy on you", Lestrade says.

    Then Clara starts kissing him passionately. " Ohhh Lestrade", Clara utters between kisses. Lestrade kisses back. You feel his hand running up your dress. " Mmmmmm yessssss", Clara utters. She feels his hand stop near her pussy. " We need to take this further in the interrogation room sexy", Lestrade says. " Sounds good", Clara says. " More room and sound proof in there", Clara adds. " Yeah that's it", Lestrade says. " Means we can make a lot of noise then", Clara says. " Yes", Lestrade says.

    Lestrade then grabs her by the hand to the interrogation room. When Lestrade gets her inside,he pushes Clara against the table and starts kissing and exploring her mouth. " Mmmm yesssss", Clara utters. While that happens she's running her hands through his steel grey hair.

    Now Clara and Lestrade are kissing each other's necks back and forth. After that session Clara stops to tease Lestrade by taking her dress off. First she sits up on the table and starts playing with her breasts by rubbing them. "Mmmmm yessss", Clara utters. " You want to touch them handsome"? Clara asks. " Love too", Lestrade says. He touches her breasts and rubs them. " Ohhhhh god yessssss", Lestrade says. " So firm and tight", Lestrade adds. " Ahhhhh yessssssss", Clara adds.

    Lestrade stops rubbing her breasts and starts kissing and sucking her breasts. " Mmmmm yesssss, mmmm yessss", Lestrade utters. " Ooooooo yessss", Clara moans.

    Clara slightly pushes him away and shows him her pussy. Clara then starts playing with it by rubbing it with her fingers. " You like that Lestrade?", Clara asks. " Ohhhhh yesssss", Lestrade says. " " You want to touch and play with it", Clara says sexy like. " Yessss", Lestrade says.

    He then takes his fingers and rubs her pussy gently. " Wow you tight and wet", Lestrade says. " Feels awesome", Lestrade adds. " Ohhhhhhhh yessssss", Clara moans. He rubs her pussy for a bit and stops. " I want to see what you got", Clara says. " I will and close your eyes", Lestrade says.

    Two minutes later, Lestrade is naked. " Open your eyes", Lestrade says. Clara opens her eyes and she's astounded. One is that he looks sexy naked and has a hot body. Plus he has a long and hard thick cock. " I see your well hung", Clara says. " Always for you", Lestrade says. " I want to suck that hot cock", Clara says. " It needs you", Lestrade says.

    He lays on the table and Clara comes over. She strokes his cock for a bit and starts sucking slow at first. " Mmmmmm,mmmmm", Clara utters. "Ohhhhhhh yessssssss", Lestrade moans. Then she sucks it faster and faster. " Like my cock?", Lestrade asks. " Ohhhhhh yesssss mmmm", Clara says in between sucks. She does this for five minutes. " Can I taste you?", Lestrade asks. " Yessssssss", Clara says.

    Clara lays down on the table and let's him have it. Lestrade then sucks and kisses her pussy. "Ohhhhh nice pusssy", he utters. " Ummmm yesssss", Clara moans. He then stars licking and sucking her clit harder and faster. " Ohhhhhhhhh, yessssssss, ohhhh, yessssssss", she moans. " About to cum", Clara moans. Lestrade sucks and licks that clit really fast and deep. When that happens Clara moans," Ahhhhhhhh ahhhhhhh yessssssss." She cums all in his mouth. " How's my cum taste?", Clara asks. "Taste sweet", Lestrade says.

    After that Lestrade then fucks the shit out of her pussy on the table. " Mmmmmm yessssss Lestrade", Clara moans. " Like the way I fuck?", Lestrade asks. " Mmmmm yessssssss", Clara utters. "Please move faster", Clara says. She feels him pounding her really hard and screams his name. " Ohhhhhhhhhhh,Lestrade", Clara screams. " Ohhhhhhhh fuck babes", Lestrade moans. " I want you to take your cock out and tap my clit with it", Clara says. " Will do and it's really hard", Lestrade says. He takes his cock out and slightly hits her clit with it. "Mmmm,mmmmm, yessssss", Clara moans. " I'm going to cum", Clara says. He taps her clit the third time with it and a shower of cum goes all over his cock. " Love my cock wet", Lestrade says.

    He then lays her on her side and starts fucking her ass really hard. " Ohhhhhhh,yessssssss,"Clara moans. " Want me to move faster?", Lestrade asks. " Mmmmm yessssssss", Clara moans. Lestrade fucks her ass really hard.

    About ten minutes later, Clara hears a loud gutteral sound from him. " Ahhhhhh yessssss", Lestrade moans. He quickly pulls his cock out and tells Clara to lay on her back. He then shoots cum all over her face. " Ohhhhhh, Yesssss", Lestrade moans as he cums. " Mmmm,mmmm", Clara moans. " How's mine taste?", Lestrade asks. " Taste sweet and creamy", Clara says. " Babes I'm still hard", Lestrade says. " I can go another round", Clara says. " Plus I want to bounce up and down on your cock", Clara adds. " I"ll lay on the table and you start", Lestrade says.

    He lays on the table and you sit down on his cock. Clara starts moving up and down slowly. " Mmmmm,mmmmm, yessss", Clara moans. Then she picks up the pace. " Ohhhhh yessssss babes", Lestrade moans.

    Five minutes later he pounds her ass so hard he cums again. Clara gets off his cock and he shoots cum all in her mouth. "Mmmmm,mmmm Lestrade", Clara moans. "Ohhhhhh, fuck", Lestrade moans.

    Clara sticks two fingers in her mouth and rubs his cum on her pussy. She then invites Lestrade to clean and suck her pussy again. " That's sexy", Lestrade says. " Want to get you going", Clara says. " I'll give it to you", Lestrade says. Lestrade then licks and sucks that pussy dry. "Mmmmm, yesssss", Clara moans each time he sucks and licks. " Like wet pussy", Lestrade says. " Ohhhhhhh yesssssss", Clara moans. Lestrade licks her clit hard and she cums all in his mouth and face. " Mmmmm, yesssssss, babes", Lestrade says. " What time is it?", Clara asks. " It's 9:00 pm", Lestrade says. " We best be getting home", Clara says. " You right", Lestrade says.

    Clara and Lestrade then leave holding each other's hands. When they exit the building Clara gives Lestrade a passionate kiss. " I love you and can you stay at my mansion with me forever?", Clara asks. " Yes and I will", Lestrade says. After that's said Clara and Lestrade leave to the mansion.


End file.
